Pluie
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Reste. Va-t'en. Aime-moi. Et déteste-moi. Mais surtout, sois mienne. Encore une fois, sauve-moi, Karin… OS Sui/Ka


Je ne sais pas si c'est la pluie qui donne des idées noires ou si c'est l'inverse.

Dans tous les cas, le résultat est le même.

Je suis enfant de l'eau, enfant de la pluie, enfant du désastre.

Ce soir, il n'y aura pas de diner dansant, aucune danse de la pluie pour des jours plus ensoleillés. La seule danse qui je prévois c'est mon corps mis en abîme dans les flots sombres qui lèchent les pylônes en béton brut.

Brut comme mon cœur qui se transforme en pierre et qui se serre à chaque assaut des vagues. Je suis submergé par ces sentiments que je ne ressens plus, pourtant. Je suis hermétique au monde extérieur, l'illusion que rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Mon épiderme me pique, les gouttes s'écoulent lentement sur ma nuque et j'ai le bref sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec ce cataclysme.

Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Et où cela va-t-il se finir ? Faut-il que j'aille rejoindre les abysses pour trouver la paix ?

Je me pose trop de questions et les réponses ne sont jamais évidentes. En réalité, je ne résous jamais aucune de mes propres énigmes.

Peut-être est-ce cette incapacité qui me coupe doucement l'envie de me battre ? Je suis lâche. Trop lâche pour sauter et trop lâche pour vivre.

Alors, je reste là et j'observe le carnage bleuté qui s'abat sur ce pont en langues délicieuses, mettant le béton à l'épreuve, érodant à chaque passage cet édifice qu'on pense si solide.

Il suffit parfois d'une faille pour que le plus puissant ouvrage s'effondre.

Et ma faille, c'est toi.

Toi et tes cheveux volcan.

Toi et tes sautes d'humeur.

Mais qui suis-je pour te juger sur ce point ? Je suis instable, jamais comblé.

Passionnellement froid. Glacial jusqu'à l'âme. J'oscille toujours entre bien-être et frustration.

Si j'étais océan tu serais sirène, à jamais insaisissable entre mes ondes claires. Tu approches la surface quand je ne sais où donner de la tête entre noir profondeur et flaque azure, en surface. Toujours entre deux, jamais à flot, jamais constant.

\- SUIGETSU !

Ta voix vrille le silence, ricoche entre les colonnes. Éclate mes ténèbres.

Tu pleures en t'approchant, tes orbes rubis rageuses et humides de larmes me fusillent.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

Le ton est agressif mais teint d'une inquiétude qui devrait sans doute me culpabiliser.

Je suis désolé, ma belle, mais ce soir j'ai le cœur en berne.

\- Tu prends tes médicaments ?

Tu persévères. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis sur un équilibriste qui se prend les pieds constamment dans un fil, instable, n'attendant que le moment où il vacillera, tombant dans le vide ?

Quand ai-je prit mes cachets pour la dernière fois ?

Question intéressante, cependant.

La sensation de manque m'accable déjà, pourtant ça fait quoi ? Deux jours ? Mes mains tremblent et je suis faible, ce soir. Encore.

Faible face à mes vieux démons tentateurs et faible face à toi, trop lumineuse et trop vivante.

Je suis fatigué de donner le change.

Mon joli minois n'en peut plus des sourires faux et des conversations insipides sur un quotidien auquel je n'y comprends rien.

Bon travail, jolie maison et épouse charmante. Pathétique.

N'y a-t-il rien d'autre dans cette vie ?

J'ai cherché et je n'ai pas trouvé. Comme d'habitude, trop de questions et pas assez de réponses.

Prisonnier de ma propre vie. Enfermé dans une parfaite petite existence déjà planifiée. Vivant à crédit pour maintenir une illusion de bonheur conforme à ce que la société bien-pensante veut de moi.

Mais planifiée par qui ? Pas par moi.

\- Réponds espèce de gros débile !

Je suis navré. Je ne peux pas.

Je n'ai rien à dire.

C'est inutile.

Je lutte en vain dans un océan qui m'engloutit un peu plus à chaque pas. Je suis mon propre bourreau, tu le sais pourtant.

Quelque chose n'a jamais tourné rond, là-haut.

\- SUIGETSU HÔZUKI ! Je te parle!

Ta main a claqué dans un bruit sourd sur ma joue, je la sens brûler. Rougie, comme tes yeux qui continuent à inondés ton visage.

\- Laisse-moi, Karin.

J'ai murmuré, telle une prière. Mais mon être entier trésaille à l'idée que tu n'obtempères.

Reste.

Va-t'en.

Aime-moi.

Et déteste-moi.

Mais surtout, sois mienne.

Encore une fois, sauve-moi…

\- Viens, on rentre.

Tu me supplies du regard, tu n'oses pas regarder le vide sous nous. Je sais que je te fais vivre l'enfer quand je disparais ainsi. Mais l'enfer c'est dans ma tête qu'il se joue. Constamment.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu sais ? Oui, tu sais. C'est pourquoi tu n'abandonnes jamais.

Je ne te mérite pas, sans doute.

Tes lèvres se heurtent violement aux miennes, dans un goût amer, salé de tes larmes et de la pluie qui a trempée ta chevelure de sauvageonne.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter ainsi…

Je demeure figé, le regard plongé dans tes yeux alors que tu tentes de me chercher des excuses. Mais les excuses c'est moi qui te les devrais, en théorie. Tu n'es que victime de moi et mes démons.

Malheureuse victime collatérale de mon instabilité et de mes faiblesses.

\- S'il te plait, rentrons chez nous…

La flamme dans tes yeux semble s'étouffer face à toute cette eau. Incertaine, ta voix n'est qu'un souffle.

J'hésite, je ne sais plus.

Si je te suis, tu deviendras ma bouée. Une fois de plus. Dans le même scénario de bien-être éphémère.

Cette pensée me donne la nausée.

Mais peut-être est-ce les effets du manque ?

J'ai déconné, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais arrête.

Arrête de me regarder ainsi en me suppliant de toute ta frêle personne. Je sais que tu n'aspires qu'a me sortir la tête de l'eau mais je ne peux pas.

Je n'y arrive pas. Avec ou sans toi, le chaos dans mon âme reste.

Parfois le temps d'une étreinte, je m'oublie.

Mais toujours, ils me rattrapent, en vague continue de pensées noires. Et toujours, je me laisse noyé. Seul, dans les ténèbres, c'est là que réside mon vrai visage. Sombre, tourmenté.

Tu fouilles ton sac à main fébrilement et je vois entre tes doigts tremblant émerger la plaquette des pilules censées apaiser mes tourments.

Encore une illusion.

On anesthésie les mauvais sentiments et on fait comme si tout allait bien à l'aide de drogue médicalisée. Quelques séances sous l'œil professionnel d'un psychiatre bardé de diplôme et tout ira mieux.

Mais je suis fatigué de ce cirque. Mon corps redemande de cette saloperie en cachet à coup de violents tremblements et d'une nausée qui grandit à chaque choc des vagues déchainées sur le pont. Pourtant, l'intérêt de ce traitement m'échappe aujourd'hui.

\- Tiens, prends en une, ça va passer…

Tu tends un de ces petites dragées blanches du bout de tes doigts élégamment manucurés en rouge. J'aime cette couleur sur toi.

Tu as toujours été trop belle pour moi, Karin. J'aime chaque foutue partie de ton caractère bien trempé et j'ai mal de te voir si fragile devant moi.

Combien de mes crises existentielles vas-tu encore tolérer ? Quand en as-tu été réduite à ça ?

Tu dois être lasse et pourtant tu tiens droit.

Pour nous deux.

Puisque je ne suis pas capable d'avancer sans m'appuyer sur toi, tu es infaillible. Tu es mon soutien à chaque instant, m'acceptant tout entier malgré mon moral défaillant. Là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, toujours forte.

Tellement forte.

Comment pourrais-je envisager de me passer de toi ?

J'avance d'un pas dans ta direction et tu soupires discrètement mais ton regard me signifie plus clairement que n'importe quelle parole à quel point tu es anxieuse. Tu mords tes lèvres si douce et je sais que tu es à deux doigts de hurler, tu dois mourir d'envie de me secouer mais comme toujours dans ces situations-là tu prendras sur toi.

\- Je t'aime, Karin.

Tes pleurs redoublent et je suis impuissant face à ce déluge plus significatif encore que celui qui se joue dans la mer.

Je suis un naufrage.

Mais j'ai un dernier bout de bois auquel me raccrocher.

Alors, je ne coulerai pas ce soir.

La noyade m'attend au prochain déferlement des éléments. Mais ce soir, une jolie rousse me ramènera chez nous pour une nouvelle partie du jeu de la vie.

Pour toi, je ferais encore semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Peut-être même parviendrais-je à sourire.

Tu jettes un regard perdu dans les flots et je te vois tressaillir. M'imagines-tu échouer sur ces rivages rocailleux ? Appréhendes-tu le jour où tu ne seras plus assez forte que pour me raisonner ?

Je vais aller mieux, je te le promets.

Allons voir ce médecin à la noix qui gribouillera mes tourments en quelques phrases concises sans en comprendre le fond. Allons sourire au monde.

Peut-être que cette fois ça va marcher, peut-être que je voudrais vraiment aller au bout des choses et que je te demanderais de m'épouser.

Peut-être même serons-nous heureux.

\- Barrons-nous.

Tu as dit calmement en posant doucement ta petite menotte contre ma joue glacée. Ton air sérieux derrière tes lunettes rectangulaires me désarçonne.

\- Où ça ?

Je m'entends te poser la question mais j'ai perdu toute conscience de la discussion, l'étau dans mes entrailles s'est resserré et j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai besoin de cette daube en plaquette, on m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'on n'arrêtait pas impunément une telle médication.

Drogue dure vendue par le pharmacien du coin à un drogué inconscient des effets. Je voudrais dire que je suis sur médicamenté mais ce serait un mensonge et je n'en peux plus du mensonge ambiant.

En réalité, on devrait augmenter mes doses, me rendre complètement apathique. Au lieu de cela, elle me désoriente et me déconnecte complètement d'avec la réalité. Tremblements, frissons, vertiges et troubles de la coordination. Mais le mal-être demeure.

\- Ailleurs. Où tu veux.

\- Tu me proposes une fuite en avant ?

Je suis surpris.

D'habitude, c'est moi qui ne demande qu'à fuir cette réalité. Pas toi.

\- On n'est pas forcé de vivre selon ces normes que tu hais, Sui… On peut se réinventer une vie propre à nous.

J'ai cessé de respirer, me connais-tu si bien ?

Mais la réalité n'est pas un doux songe où l'on vit comme on l'entend. Le besoin matériel nous rattrapera vite, l'aspect financier prend trop de place et les rêveurs comme moi sont jetés à bas dès la première embardée.

\- Partons, ensemble.

J'ai envie de rire, toi si rationnelle… Mais cet éclat de joie meurt dans ma gorge pour se transformer en amertume.

\- C'est impossible.

Je me suis entendu trancher sèchement dans le silence de la nuit et ma voix me semble trop forte pour la circonstance. Ma réaction te prend de court, tu mords à nouveau distraitement ta lèvre maquillée de rouge écarlate.

\- Achetons un bateau et barrons-nous.

Je t'enlace et tu te détends sensiblement dans ma poigne. Difficile à dire si je te rassure ou si je m'accroche à toi pour ne pas flancher.

\- Faisons-le, Sui !

Je me recule un rien, tout en te gardant dans mes bras, observant l'air grave de ton visage et tes yeux qui se plantent dans les miens sans faiblir. Parfaitement sérieuse.

\- Oui. Faisons-le…

Tu me souris et je me sens tellement léger que je suis sûr que je pourrais marcher sur les flots sans difficulté.

Une éclaircie, fin de l'apocalypse.

Oui, décidément tu es ma faille. La faille qui donne sur le paradis.

La discrète entaille liant le paradis à l'enfer, me sauvant quand les flammes me poursuivent.

Je saisis ta main. Elle est chaude, me brûle la peau, m'enflamme les sens.

Et je me jure de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

\- Direction ailleurs ! Clames-tu

Et tu lèves nos mains unies vers le ciel qui se teint lentement de bleu.

\- Ensemble ! Réponds ma voix, en écho.

Oui, ensemble. Pour toi.

Tout ira bien.


End file.
